Stylz
by MsKeller
Summary: AU. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura meet up in a subway station prior to a night on the town.


Story: Team 7 Stylz  
Author: Sarah Keller  
Genre: General  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto hence why this is a FANFIC  
Warnings: hint of boyxboy, language, sexual innuendoes  
Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto

** Author's notes:** I recently spent 40 hours creating a picture of Team 7. While answering some comments I decided to come up with a short story that accompanies the picture. Below is the picture's url (just remember to take out the spaces). For those not familier with the site it is on, you must click on the picture to make it larger. There will also be a link to it on my profile.

http// www . deviantart . com / deviation / 39587171 /

And just so its spelled out; Naruto is 21, Sasuke and Sakura are 22

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------

The enclosed area echoed with the sound of rumbling as the 9:56 PM pulled out of the station. A young blond haired man made his way down the stairs into the underground just in time to watch the graffiti painted subway cars race away for its next stop. The 21 year old moved off down towards the far end of the platform where the darkness of the man made cave started to overcome the florescent bulbs emanating light. Sitting down on the lone bench he looked around slightly surprised that his boyfriend wasn't here already. The blond leaned back against the graffiti ridden wall and sighed. He was never the first one to arrive and yet here he was, waiting alone for the 10:11. Boredom got the best of him and he shifted so he could pull out a permanent marker from his pants pocket that he brought along so he could write his number on girl's arms. He snickered at how it never failed to piss off his rather stoic boyfriend whenever he did so. Turning on the bench he started writing on the wall. The brick wall was already overloaded with writing, posters, and images - so one more wouldn't hurt.

"Oi, dobe, what are you doing?" The blond jumped slightly and turned to the dark haired man that had suddenly appeared.

"I'm helping Shika out with getting a date." He replied with a cheeky grin. The other male rolled his eyes. "What took you so long, Sasuke? I was lonely." The blond pouted at his boyfriend and patted the bench's seat next to him, wanting to cuddle against the older male until he imploded.

Sasuke considered sitting down, but knowing the way the blond operated he decided to sit on the ground rather then next to him and have to ride downtown with a hard-on. "Itachi gave me another lecture on my grades. Among other things." Sasuke said as he settled down onto the ground next to the bench. He discreetly gave his blond boyfriend a once over.

Naruto had apparently gone shopping recently because he had on a pair of simple hakama pants that were in an orange camouflage pattern, which Sasuke had never seen before. The small slits in the sides revealed tan flesh and made the dark haired man wonder if Naruto had on underwear. The bottoms were tied off so that he could see that the blond's taste in clothing was as garish as always. Naruto had donned red and white striped socks and shoes that looked a little like the ballet slippers Sakura favored. The blond had on netted armbands that started just under his armpits and ended at his elbows, which only accentuated his well-formed arm muscles. Naruto's shirt was a simple black tank top that he must have cut off so that his washboard stomach showed. Sasuke caught glimpses of the dark tattoo that circled the blond's bellybutton.

"See something you like?" Sasuke's dark eyes connected with Naruto's blue ones and the blond wagged his eyebrows. Rather then answer, Sasuke smirked and shifted to stretch one of his legs out in front of him. He was amused to note the way blue eyes watched the movement of his legs and then zeroed in on the space between them. A small chuckle escaped his throat.

"Hey, boys!" A melodious voice carried over the sound of murmuring and shuffling people. Both boys looked up to see one of the brightest people they knew pushing her way through the crowd that had formed. Sakura ignored the lustful looks she received from the men she moved past in an effort to get closer to her two friends.

"Holy fuck, Sakura! You look gorgeous!" Naruto practically yelled even though the girl was only a few feet away now. She blushed at his outburst, which only darkened when she noticed that Sasuke was nodding in agreement. It was one thing for a bi-sexual Naruto to compliment her; it was another for the strictly gay Sasuke to approve of her appearance.

Sakura flipped her neon pink hair out of her eyes and then looked closer at her two best friends. "You look pretty interesting, too, Naruto." She smiled at the blond who only laughed at her remark. He was very aware that he looked like psychotic porcupine with his hair spiked up in lots of different ponytails and orange make-up around his eyes. She turned her attention to their silent companion and gaped. "Oh my God, Sasuke! That shirt is still being worn on runways, how did you get one? And what happened to your hair!" Sasuke's eye twitched as Naruto started to roar with laughter.

"I stole the shirt from Itachi who got it as a gift from the designer. As for my hair, that was Naruto's doing." He unconsciously tugged on the long strands of hair that framed his face in nervousness.

"He wouldn't let me dye it bright blue, said he wanted it to be more subtle." Naruto stuck out his tongue showing how he couldn't understand how anyone would want to be subtle. That and his tongue ring. "Personally I think he would look fabulous with neon blue hair, then we'd all match!"

Though Sakura agreed with her bright blond friend, she could understand Sasuke's reluctance to be that glaring. His older brother, Itachi, had the traditional values stick stuck so far up his ass there was no telling what he would do if Sasuke started dressing more like Naruto. That, plus, being one of the richest young adults in the world, Sasuke already got plenty of attention without turning himself into a neon sign.

"I brought you a gift, Naruto. I saw this while shopping and knew you'd love it." Sakura said pulling the pinwheel out of her belt where she had stuck it for safekeeping.

"Cool! Thanks, Sakura!" Naruto shouted taking the shinny object from the girl. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he played with the novelty item. Sakura giggled at how easy it was to amuse the blond man and turned to catch Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Sasuke, can you hold on to these for me?" The pink haired girl asked holding out her hand. Sasuke noted the id, cash, and keys. Nodding he took the items from his friend and put them in the pocket of his plain black pants.

"You know all of your charges tonight are going on my account, right?" Sasuke asked.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to have some cash, too." She responded. Every time they went out together, Sasuke paid for their drinks and any incidentals they might charge up. Naruto and her had complained about it at first but Sasuke stubbornly refused to let them pay for anything.

Sakura moved to the far side of Sasuke and stared to fix her outfit. Her striped leggings had stared to slip and she pulled her skirt up in order to readjust the thigh high. Flesh was exposed dangerously high up but Sakura didn't mind. She wasn't afraid of a little attention. If things got out of hand, she could take care of herself and even if she couldn't, having two world-class fighters, as her dates would certainly deter anyone from grabbing something they shouldn't.

"Naruto's right, you look especially good tonight, trying to catch someone's attention?" Sasuke asked conversationally. He discreetly checked his watch, which said that the time was 10:09; the 10:11 should be arriving shortly.

The girl blushed but smiled, her green nose ring twinkled in the florescent light. "You'll just have to wait and see." She said before the sound of clanking announced the arrival of the train.

Sasuke pulled himself up from the ground only to be glomped by an excited blond.

"Yeah, Sasuke! We're sooooo gonna party!" Naruto slapped Sasuke's ass for emphasis. Sakura eyed her reflection in the subway car's window. She lifted her arms to make sure that her corset top was in place and she wouldn't fall out of it. The shinny pink and yellow material shone even in the soft light of the underground station. Her yellow belt helped to keep the corset in place and her green skirt shimmered from dark green hues to light ones.

"Where'd you get your socks, Sakura?" Naruto asked as the made their way into the open subway car. Sasuke groaned knowing that his boyfriend would run out as soon as he could and buy the same heart covered socks that the pink haired girl was wearing tonight. He really couldn't understand Naruto's fascination with socks.

The car rocked softly and the three young people swayed slightly. Sasuke sat down in an empty seat only to have Naruto sit down in his lap. Sakura choose the stand and hold onto one of the poles instead of sitting but continued to chat happily with the blond. Sasuke tuned out Sakura and Naruto's conversation about fashionable socks and simply enjoyed being around his two most favorite people in the world.


End file.
